onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 858
Chapter 858 is titled "Meeting". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Crew in an American football match along with some large anthropomorphic bisons and monkeys. On team "Bisons" are Franky, Chopper, Robin and Brook. On team "Monkeys" are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Usopp, who seems to be wearing something similar to medieval body armor. The number on each Straw Hat's shirt represents their birthdays, e.i. Luffy is May 5 which shows 55. Short Summary In the Giant Kitchen in the Whole Cake Chateau, Streusen oversees the baking of the wedding cake. In the Eastern Inlet, the Sun Pirates tend to the injured Pekoms, but hide that Jinbe is working with Capone Bege against Big Mom. Meanwhile, the Sanji Retrieval Team arrives at the Fire Tank Pirates' base, and are forced to clean themselves before meeting with Bege. In the Women's Bath, Nami and Carrot meet Chiffon, who reveals that Big Mom had arranged her sister Lola to marry Loki, the prince of Elbaf. After Lola ran away, Big Mom attempted to substitute Chiffon, but the arrangements fell through. Due to Chiffon looking so much like Lola, Big Mom started treating her badly, so Chiffon was now willing to go along with Bege's plot to kill her. Three hours before the wedding, the Straw Hat Crew meet with the Fire Tank Pirates, and Luffy recognizes Caesar Clown, who had been recruited by Bege. Luffy tries punching Bege for his actions against Pekoms, causing an uproar, but Jinbe steps in and makes them remember their common goal, and they begin going over the plan. Long Summary In the giant kitchen on the eighth floor of the Whole Cake Chateau, head chef Streusen oversees the final touches being added to the wedding cake. Streusen describes the cake ingredients in great detail, comparing them to aspects of life and getting emotional as his subordinates carry the ingredients to the right places. In the eastern inlet of Whole Cake Island, the Sun Pirates order Pekoms to stop moving, as he still needs rest. Pekoms asks for confirmation that Jinbe reported Bege's treachery to Big Mom, and Aladine lies that he did, though Pekoms is not entirely convinced that Bege is getting his retribution. The other Sun Pirates assure him that this is the case, but Pekoms continues to protest, saying that he heard people sneaking around at night and trying to get out and see for himself. The Sun Pirates say they will not let him do that, and Pekoms cries in outrage as he asks what they are hiding. Meanwhile, Luffy and Sanji approach the Fire Tank Pirates' base, remembering Jinbe's directions on how to get there. Luffy asks what Bege is like, and Sanji tells him to picture a mafia boss. Vito then opens the main entrance, bursting with delight at getting to meet Sanji again. He tells them that the others are already inside, and Chopper then emerges without his hat on, greeting his crewmates and saying they should take a bath. Luffy and Sanji are shocked to hear Chopper, who hates baths, say that, but Vito says that Bege would not meet with them unless they are clean. Inside the Women's Bath in the base, Nami tells Chiffon about what Lola was like on Thriller Bark, and Chiffon is overjoyed to hear about her twin sister, thanking Nami for saving her. Carrot excitedly follows along with the story as well, and Chiffon wonders if Lola found someone to marry, recalling Big Mom's rage when she left. She says that all giants hate Big Mom for a certain reason, but one day the prince of Elbaf, Loki, had fallen in love with Lola at first sight and proposed to her. Big Mom was overjoyed at the prospect, as she could not only end the enmity between her and the giants, but could also gain control over the military forces of Elbaf, which are known as the strongest in the world. After Lola ran away, Big Mom used Chiffon as a substitute, but the giants found out and the wedding was annulled, with the relationship being even worse from then on. Big Mom then gave up on the giants and started looking into Gigantification research; her rage toward Lola grew greater and greater, to the point where Lola is considered a criminal in Totto Land and Chiffon was brutally beaten by Big Mom for resembling her, giving her injuries that lasted years. Chiffon no longer considers Big Mom her mother, but says that Lola probably does not know about Big Mom's ill will due to her carefree nature, whereas Chiffon did not feel anything when Bege told her about his plan to assassinate Big Mom. Meanwhile, Luffy and Brook emerge from their bath, with Luffy discontent due to relaxing before the battle has started. They then open a fridge and take out some milk, despite a Fire Tank Pirate member berating them for their rudeness. They then drink the milk, which heals Luffy's missing tooth and Brook's skull crack, appalling the guard. Three hours and 30 minutes before the start of the Tea Party, Brûlée and Diesel, who are cleaned up despite still being imprisoned, react in outrage when they find out about Chiffon's compliance with Bege's plot. However, Chiffon reminds them about what Big Mom did to her, saying that Bege and Pez are her only family now. Bege then comes into the meeting room, where the Straw Hats are waiting in fancy outfits. He addresses the topic of forming an alliance, saying that the easiest way out for his crew is to eliminate the Straw Hats now. However, Sanji points out that Bege's plan cannot work with him dead, and Jinbe asks Luffy what his instincts say about an alliance. However, Luffy instead addresses Caesar Clown, who is sitting next to Vito with his hair spiked up. Caesar becomes panicked, and he remembers Bege's crew approaching him in his lab. Bege, in possession of Caesar's heart, offered him his freedom in exchange for the use of his power. Caesar protested against the thought of continued servitude, but ended up going with Bege anyways. Later, Caesar was horrified to learn the Straw Hats would be coming to the base, not wanting to see them ever again. In the present, Caesar states that he is actually Bege's sworn brother "Gangster" Gastino, which briefly fools Luffy, but the Straw Hats quickly make him see straight again. This results in argument between them with Caesar cursing Luffy and Law for forcing him into this situation, but Bege squeezes his heart to silence him as he asks Luffy if he will accept the alliance or not. Luffy decides to first punch Bege for shooting Pekoms, and uproar occurs between the crews as Bege calmly sits there daring Luffy to try. Jinbe then cuts in, telling everyone that they all have a common enemy and they all have something to gain by banding together against her. Luffy then gathers around to Bege to learn the plan, which Bege states will be perfect as Caesar tells them to get over it so he could be free of them. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy reunites with his team at Bege's hideout. **By drinking milk, Luffy manages to grow a new tooth to replace the one he lost during his fight with Sanji. *Charlotte Chiffon and Lola are twin sisters. *It is revealed that Big Mom is hated by the world’s giants. *Lola’s arranged groom was Elbaf's prince, Loki. **Because Lola ran away from the marriage, Big Mom tried to pass her twin sister off as her, but it failed, so she gave up trying to befriend the giants and began researching ways of achieving gigantification. **Because of the fact that Big Mom treated her cruelly due to her resemblance to Lola after this failure, Chiffon is also participating in the plot against Big Mom and while still considering Lola as her family. *Luffy recognizes someone in a poor disguise for the first time. *Bege helped Caesar Clown escape and made him his subordinate. *Luffy meets Bege for the first time and they both begin discussing their next move. *The wedding will occur in three hours and twenty minutes. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 858